Burning Tail
by ZeroZangetsu
Summary: Its dark glossy scales glistening in the sunlight, the Black Dragon reared its head back and roared. Rated M for language.
1. Little Girl in the Forest

**A/N Okay so hopefully this will be my first actual story, In The Clouds I will continue sometime but not right now I just didn't plan it out.**

X777 Forest West of Shinsogumo Town, Fiore

"Stupid old man, why the hell did he send me out here?" fumed a blonde 12 year old, "training my ass! He just wanted a excuse to get drunk and do these 'Pucca Berries' even exist!" he shouted.

He stomped through the forest at a brisk pace looking for these supposed rare berries his master sent him to get. For what the boy didn't know but knowing him it was merely to brew something to get him drunk.

"That wrinkly asshole promised that he wouldn't send me on any more these wild bullshit chas-"

"E-excuse me?"

The suddenness of the stammering voice stopped the boys ranting causing him to look to the bushes to his right to find a surprising sight.

A little girl with short blue hair, no older than five or so was standing there, a light pink colored sundress and a pair of black shoes and a small backpack summerize her attire. Her dark eyes making her look like she was ready to cry along with a slightly scared look on her face made the boy slightly guilty for having her hear it.

"Eh… what's a little girl doing here in the forest? It can be dangerous here." It was true, this forest was notorious for the amount of collapsing trees and falling branches that occurred practically everyday. It was a big reason people try to avoid the forest as much as they can.

"Well I-I'm kind o-of been lost in here, I-I was hoping you knew the way out." asked the timid girl. Not that he could blame her, being stuck in a forest where trees and branches fell around you for days can kill your nerves fast. Not that the boys fairly loud cursing helped any.

Seeing his still slightly stunned look on his face "A-ah my name is Wendy Marvell!" she suddenly bowed to the boy.

"Um okay, well the way I came from is back this way, so we can just leave this way" started the boy. As a afterthought he added "you can stop bowing you know."

Wendy lifted her head up and quietly thanked him before following him back the way he came not lifting her eyes from the ground. The boy while he was walking noticed this.

"Is anything the matter?"

Wendy jumped slightly from the sudden question but was able to quickly recompose herself.

"W-whats your name sir?" she asked the older boy, still quite timidly.

'Sir I'm not a old man." he stated giving the little five year old another blank stare.

Wendy, thinking she made a mistake quickly waved her hands in front of her as if trying to ward a attack. "N-no I was just asking for your name, I didn't mean to offend you!"

The boy gave her a blank stare once more before suddenly laughing. "Hehehe don't worry you didn't make me mad or anything just no one ever called me sir before. As for my name I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya!" giving her a thumbs up.

Hearing his enthusiastic reply caused Wendy to giggle and replyed happily.

"Nice to meet you too!".

Meanwhile….

A pink haired boy, clad in only a white scaly scarf and a black-skirt like garment held up by a belt sadly looked at a large pile of sheets, a lightly covered by the snow of this mountain.

"Igneel…"

A spiky black haired boy stared out at a grassland from the opening of a cave. Slowly the boy jumped out of the cave and scanned the land around him with his red eyes. Finding nothing he sighed.

"Selfish asshole…"

With that the boy stalked off to the woods nearby not wanting to stay in his childhood home.

In a Volcano, County of Seven

In a dark cavern hidden from the outside world, molten magma oozing past an opening of a cave, yellow glowing eyes appearing out of it.

"Sheesheeshee… so they've been recalled huh? Well then no more sleeping its time they came for me… maybe I will get to have some fun!".

Slowly the dragon eased itself out of its home, its black scales glistening in the heat of the magma, its wings flapping as it left the volcano that's been its home for the past hundred years.

**Well that's the first chapter, the story is mainly going to be about figuring out why the dragons left the world while having Fairy Tail canon and some of my own made chapters around. So please review, point out what you like, dislike, and other helpful comments thanks! If you can think up of a better title for the story leave it in your review, I'm on the borderline of liking or disliking this title.**


	2. Talking of Dragons and Magic

**A/N Well here is the second chapter, I decided to change the story around a bit, the mystery of why the dragons disappeared will be a underlining plotline mainly because I couldn't think of how I would incorporate the outside world into the search. There will be some Naruto characters in the story as well as some One Piece characters and abilities mainly because the One Piece world is so unique and diverse.**

X777 Near Shinsogumo Town, Fiore

"So why were you out there by yourself?"

The suddenness of the question made Wendy quickly look up at the older boy walking next to her, they were walking up a trail that Naruto said led to his house. She looked at him shyly.

"W-well I lived in a clearing in that forest for as long as I can remember with my mother." making Naruto look at her with a stunned expression on his face that made Wendy giggle hesitantly.

"You lived in that forest your whole life?" asked a skeptical Naruto, most people tried to avoid that forest like the plague let alone live in it. "Why did you leave it?" getting into the forest was hard, leaving though that's even harder you would need to know the way out and avoid the collapsing.

Wendy's mood went from happy to sad in a instant causing Naruto to blink.

"A few nights ago, before I went to sleep she told me she was sorry, the next day she was just gone." said Wendy now on the brink of tears.

Naruto looked at her in sympathy, not knowing his real parents at all caused him to be raised in a orphanage before he ran away and met the Old Man. Having a parent just suddenly leave without a word must be bad, especially to a little kid.

Naruto quietly rubbed her back as she wiped her eyes with her forearm, and looked forward to see a two story house on top of a hill only about a dozen yards ahead.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Naruto.

After a few minutes after her episode Wendy followed Naruto to a beige average looking house not very far from the nearby town. Wendy, never seeing a human-built house before looked up at in wonder as Naruto tried twisting the doorknob to get inside.

"Damn he locked the door again." Naruto said, completely forgetting the fact you shouldn't curse in front of children.

"You don't have a key to your house?" questioned Wendy, why would someone not have a key to there own home?

"Its not actually my home it belongs to the Old Man, who is my teacher," stated Naruto and answering Wendy's unasked question, " he has been teaching me for the past few years to use magic, he frequently sends me off to do random stuff just so he can get drunk."

Banging on the door once more, Wendy could here the sound of something falling over inside the house and a voice cursing.

"I should also warn you though" warned Naruto as the green door in front of them opened, "He is kind of a cookey character." Naruto preceded to step inside the house leaving Wendy to stand at the door.

"Does that mean he is made of cookies?" questioned Wendy to herself as she too stepped through the door.

The room inside wasn't that special, it was merely a little room, a doorway led to a room to the left and another one to the right, in front of and to the right of the door was a stairway leading to the second floor.

"Can you wait here for moment I'm going to get the old man." Before Wendy could respond Naruto walked through the doorway to the left.

With Naruto gone Wendy looked around the room around her, it wasn't decorated very much. The walls were a light beige color. On the left war there was a purple colored with a coffee table and in front there was a box on a stand with two antennas and a green lacrima embedded into the side of it. A doorway led to what she could assume to be the kitchen where she heard Naruto's voice and a gruff old person voice whom she guessed was the 'Old Man'. To the side of the doorway, she noticed, was a mirror

"Hmmm, Naruto aren't you too young to be bringing women back home?"

Naruto sighed, why did his teacher have to be perverted? "I'm only twelve and she's like FIVE!" he exclaimed motioning to Wendy, you can practically see the proverbial question marks above her head about their conversation.

She walked over to the door way before a face appeared before her causing her to shriek and fall on her rear. As Naruto helped her up to her feet, she looked up she saw a wrinkly old face greet her. The old man had a white beard and a weirdly vibrant red mohawk, he reminded Wendy of pictures of chickens she seen before. He was wearing a apparently too long for him yellow hakama that ended at his knees with a white shirt under it, he was also holding a staff made of wood that stood taller than him.

"Hmmm you were right! She is a little girl!" exclaimed the Old Man, quite loud too.

"You think I would be lying about something like that?" asked Naruto giving his teacher a skeptical look.

The Old Man looked down at her and gave her a dazzling smile, she felt like she was going blind. "So what's your name!" he exclaimed.

"U-um I'm Wendy Marvell! Nice to meet you sir!" she exclaimed and like she did with Naruto gave him a bow making the old man laugh.

"Mwhahaha at least she gives me respect unlike somebody I know! I'm Yosho nice to meet you little lady."

Naruto rolled his eyes "You know its true, you don't even know how old you are!"

"Mwhahaha it's true! So little Wendy may you describe your magic and mother to me?." the suddenness his movement from jovial to serious slightly unnerved Wendy, but wait how did he know she knew magic?

"Mwhahaha I can sniff it on you its something like Air Magic or similar to it. But please describe your mother."

"Well…" Wendy was nervous, Grandine said people try to find dragons all the time, for various purposes, so Grandine told her if any people ask about her Wendy needs to be sure she can trust them.

"Don't look so nervous young'in, I might be able to help you find her."

Those words killed the thoughts she was thinking in her head, could he help her find Grandine, its fully possible so…

Wendy relented, if he can help her find her mother she'll do it. "Well she's big, kind of a bluish color with soft feathers on her wings an-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Naruto, speaking for the first time in their converstation "how could a human-"

This time it was Wendy who interrupted "Grandine isn't a human, she's a dragon!" she exclaimed.

"Its true" said a sagely nodding Yosho "she has the canines that mark her as a Dragon Slayer, either the Wind or Sky correct?".

Gradine taught me Sky Dragon Slayer." stated Wendy proving Yosho's guess to be correct.

"You met a Dragon Slayer before?" asked Naruto turning to his teacher.

Oh yes a young man named Hashirama he was the Tree Dragon Slayer, he was quite a odd fella, always hugging and growing trees it kind of got disturbing after a while. Now that I think about it I can tell you a story about-"

"NO! I mean don't you think we should eat dinner, its kind of late." stated Naruto.

"Oh yes I forgot about it," said Yosho turning to Wendy he addressed her, "Now Wendy I will let you stay with us, but on one condition." waiting for her to decide and seeing her nod.

"If you agree to stay you must be my second student."

"U-um why do want a second student?" asked Wendy, she looked towards Naruto to see him also confused at his teachers offer.

"Well could you imagine it I would have a student that is a Dragon Slayer! If you grow up to be famous I'll be famous! You can be my star apprentice!" exclaimed Yosho.

"Hey what about me?" asked Naruto indignantly.

"You'll be the other apprentice of course!"

"You're just mad about being called an Old Man!"

"Of Course who wouldn't be mad" stated Yosho quite happily "Now lets go eat dinner!" pumping his fist Yosho turned around on the ball of his foot and turned directly to the mirror to the side.

"What the hell! Why is there a chicken in the mirror!" he yelled, making Wendy sweatdrop and Naruto to facepalm and complain about stupid teachers.

During dinner which was rice and (suspiciously) chicken, Wendy remembered Naruto mentioning he knew some form of magic from Yosho. After giving a demonstration of her Sky Dragon's Roar, Wendy decided to ask him what kind of he used, Grandine mentioned other magic other than Dragon Slayer like Take Over and Transformation so she asked Naruto if used them. To her confusion he chuckled.

"No I don't" he said still laughing a little bit."I use a Logia-type magic."

"Logia-type?" asked Wendy never hearing about it or most other magic.

"Logia-type magic is a type of magic that lets the mage use, absorb, or become a element like lightning, wind, water or in my case…"

To Wendy's shock he took a nearby knife and stabbed himself in the arm and showed her the 'wound', instead of blood it looked like the knife went clear through his arm, but to her shock little wisps of fire began closing the wound.

"In my case…" he continued, "It technically makes me a fire man!"

A/N So there's the introduction to Naruto's teacher and Naruto's magic. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter I really like One Piece diverseness. If you think I'm ripping it off completely of One Piece than you can just think of it as a fire version of Juvia Loxar's magic. Also all spells and magic all going to be in English, if I tried to do Japanese I would have to use Google Translations which always gives me various translations so it gets annoying. Anyways please review.

Logia-type Magic: magic that allows the mage to use, absorb, or become the element of the magic. Depending on the terrain around the mage, they may not be able to use the magic. Such as Naruto not being able to use fire while he was swimming or else he will drown.

Users: Flame-Flame Magic: Naruto Uzumaki

Water-Water Magic: Juvia Loxar


End file.
